


Obon Festival

by ablindromance



Category: Bleach
Genre: Crossdressing, Other, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 19:58:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3423653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ablindromance/pseuds/ablindromance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ikkaku is a grump. Yumichika is a hustler.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obon Festival

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Half

"He-ya! He-ya! Tonight is the night! Ancestor spirits are wandering! Don’t forget the lanterns to guide them home!"

The upbeat chanting continued, cheerful voices of men, women, and children all blending in to sing out this evening’s events. Heavy drums were struck, bells were rung, chimes echoed in a pleasant harmony to the song. Dozens of scents filled the air. Grilled fish, roasted yams, and even the crisp smell of mint lingered overhead. It was a joyous celebration this afternoon that Ikkaku listened to with a detached interest. A short distance away from where the parade was being held on this district’s main street, he sat in the back porch of an abandoned home. He hunched over, head bowed to stare at his hands between his thighs, zanpakuto protectively propped against his shoulder. There was little to see here, so he continued to listen to the festival and idly kicked up a cloud of dirt with his sandal. Just as he rested his chin in his palm and sighed impatiently, a calming voice neared. 

“Ikakku.”

Yumichika’s form rounded the corner of the house, his face lit in relief. The twists and turns down alleys he took to get back to the other would have gotten a lesser man lost. “You certainly hid yourself well. I almost forgot which streets to take to get back here.”

Ikkaku’s head lifted to greet him with equal relief. The hour or so that Yumichika was absent had started to drag along time ago. “You managed to find me. Should I blame that on luck an’ not your brain?” he smirked. 

Yumichika chuckled. He didn’t fail to notice the annoyed look on Ikkaku’s face when he first rounded the corner. “Still sulking? You don’t want to come and view the festival?”

“Celebratin’ dead people? Tch. Nah. When you’re dead, it’s over.” Even in the largest crowd, they wouldn’t have fit in anyway. _He_ certainly wouldn’t, with his scowling face, readied sword, and commoner clothing. Yumichika however stood a better chance of that. His attire was a kimono as white as pale moonlight and scattered with colorful geometrical figures that were akin to wildflowers and sharp green leaves. His manner of walk held the natural grace of a noble, he possessed a soft face, and above all else, his long hair was an unusual cut for a male. As a first glance, Yumichika could easily be mistaken for a woman. Ikkaku sometimes wondered why his friend carried himself in the prideful way he did, but he was never concerned enough to question. They’d been together so long that it hardly mattered. What did catch his attention were the twin mounds on Yumichika’s chest. “…Yumichika, what the Hell are those?”

Following Ikkaku’s stare, Yumi smiled and reached inside the lapels of his kimono. “Oh, these? They are deception. I’d nearly forgotten about them.” Scraps of bundled cloth were tossed to the ground, ridding Yumichika of his "breasts." Ikkaku didn’t know if he was more dumbfounded by Yumi’s idea or amused that he would even think of such a strange thing. The other seemed to be so pleased with himself that Ikkaku wouldn’t even comment. 

“I brought you something, Ikkaku. Here.” Moving to take a seat upon the dry, splintering wood beside him, Yumichika held out his cupped hands and offered him his gift. It was a plump, steaming meat bun wrapped in wax paper. It smelled wonderfully, its exterior golden and its interior stuffed to capacity with pork. “It was the largest in the steamer basket.”

As hungry as he was, Ikkaku failed to notice the treat until now. He accepted it, but did not yet eat. “We don’t have any money. Where’d you get this? Stole it?”

“Of course I didn’t steal it,” he said, crossing his legs with a smile and leaning back onto his hands. “I have my ways. Now eat; you’ve got to keep your strength up.”

“But what you gunna eat?” His eyes narrowed, questioning.

“I ate something just before coming back to find you,” Yumi lied. He offered Ikkaku a smile of reassurance.

“Hn.” Placing his zanpakuto to his left next to Yumichika’s, Ikkaku broke the bun in half and gave the other piece to the young man beside him.


End file.
